A Whale of A Tale
by BobWhite
Summary: Some inspiration from the movie Dolphin Tale. Full Summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

The new girl in the 15th didn't come from a cop family. She didn't even grow up in the city. Her father runs a Animal Rehab Center in the north of Toronto. The Center is located around a lake that holds the biggest rescued animal. What happens when the new girl heads home for a weekend? Will her co-workers follow? And why is she so attached to the Center, other than the obvious reason?

**Shanghai Roberts:**

Most people call me Shang because everytime they say my name, people think they are about to go on a trip. But I don't mind. My father loved eccentric names and I also inherited that love. I also inherited his love for animals. Growing up, I used to love it when my father got a call to go to a rescue. He always let me help.

When I got older, my mom wanted me to live with her in the city for one school year. I had always been home schooled, so I didn't know what to expect. I was fourteen at that time. When I started the highschool, people could tell I had been home schooled. When my teachers asked where my classroom had been, I told the truth. That sure got people's attention.

Halfway through the school year, I was attacked walking home from school. I ended up in the hospital, but because I was unconscious, they had been unable to give me some essential medicine that I needed. When I got back to school, people were already talking. Most felt sympathetic, others didn't know how to feel. At first I just wanted to forget that it ever happened, but it soon became evident that I was pregnant from the attack. I left for my real home with my father shortly after finding out that I was pregnant.

Isola Renye Roberts was born shortly after my fifteenth birthday. My mother came up for the birth, but when she found out that I wasn't giving her up for adoption she never came back. I was content to going back to being home schooled. Around the same time as the birth of Isola, my father was called out to the ocean to rescue a whale shark. It was a baby so it was easy to transport back to the Center. Once at the Center, my father and I spent the better part of the next month nursing the baby back to health. Unfortunately, the whale could never go back to the wild.

The whale, which I had named Mega, was moved to the lake that the Center surrounded. Everyday, I would take Isola out to the dock, put her in a small boat, then jump into the water to swim with Mega. The lull of the water would make my daughter fall asleep. For the first year of my daughter's life, she lived in the boat while I swam with Mega. When Isola turned 1½, it was a normal day in the lake when I heard a splash above my head. Looking up, I saw my daughter sinking through the water. I swam to her but was amazed to see that Mega had beaten me. I broke the surface of the water to see my father running to the dock. I watched as Mega showed Isola how to swim that day and even helped a little.

After that day, the little boat went away and Isola swam with Mega while I filmed the event. Mega had taken Isola under her fin like she was her own whale daughter. They were wonderful together. By the time I was twenty-four, I had graduated school and was going through Community College Online so I wouldn't have to leave my home as well as my 9-year-old daughter. It soon became evident though that in order to save the Center from closing, I would have to forego my dream of becoming a veterinary to become something else that would bring money into the Center to continue the work that my father did regularly. I chose to become a cop. I went to Rookie Academy and graduated. Soon after graduation, I was to become the new rookie at the 15th District.

At first glance, you'd think the Rookie's had it hard, but I could remember harder days at the Center. It didn't take Best long to figure out how he knew me and by that time, I was pulling double duty. I would be a cop during the week and go home for the weekend to help my father and see my daughter. Best remembered who I was because he had been one of the officers who had worked my rape case. He said nothing to the other Rookies though. My Training Officer was Andy Swarek, wife of Officer Swarek.

Most of the TO's had married someone within the 15th but I didn't mind. When my Probation Period was over, they started to trust me with bigger cases. I was the only Rookie that had seemed to make it past the Probation Period. That's also about the time the female officers started asking about my personal life and what I did outside of being a cop. That's when things got real interesting.


End file.
